Serendipity
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: What happens when a brother and sister move to Shohoku High as part of a foreign exchange program from the States? What happens when they get involved with the basketball team? Messed up love triangles galore, that's what! .;; R&R! puppy eyes Pwease?


A/N: Hey guys, this is my very first SlamDunk fic, so please don't kill me over it!! XD

Disclaimer: SlamDunk characters do not belong to me...unless I have 500 million in cash to give to creator to borrow his characters... I have no money whatsoever. Whatever money I have is in the bank, so please don't sue... Sarah Nobuyuki belongs to XiReN, thanks for letting me use her in this story! hugs . Kevin and Katherine Pleitz are mine, though! So are Jacob McAninch, Mr. Seale, Rahne LittleWolf, and Jubilee Flanagan! No stealing without my permission, please! I put a lot of work and effort into developing their personalities and background to fit into the SD world. Don't make me bite you! chomp chomp . I do bite hard!

Hope you guys like! :-)

**Chapter One: Just a Typical Day**

Katherine Pleitz gazed dreamily at the boy who sat in the seat in front of her in math class. Jacob McAninch... Well.. technically, it was only the back of his head, but still....it was JACOB....a senior.... With his sun-bleached, honey blond hair, and that flirtatious sparkle in his eyes, he was easily THE cutest and most popular guy in the entire school...perhaps the entire galaxy even....

_Forget it, girl..._ she thought with a mental sigh. _Like I have a chance with him! He's only got like, the entire female population after him! But still..._ Continuing to gaze at Jacob with an unwavering, adoring look, Katherine smiled to herself. _But still...it doesn't hurt anything to look at him....even if it IS only just the back of his head..._

"Kitty..Kitty..KITTY!"

Suddenly realizing with a start that Mr. Seale, her math instructor, was standing right in front of her calling her name, sounding not too pleased, Katherine blinked. "Um..y-yes?" she stammered out, not really knowing what was going on.

"Honestly..." Mr. Seale sighed, shaking his head a bit. A portly looking man looking about nearing his sixties and balding, he was rumored to be one of the toughest teachers at Vanguard Prepatory Academy. Being a fairly new student to the school, Katherine thought that he was well on his way of making that rumor to being the truth. "I've been calling on you to answer problem number two for the last five minutes now..." he said warily, looking down at her sternly.

"Oh..." Flipping the pages in her textbook a bit sheepishly to the right page, Katherine could hear the giggles and soft chuckling from the class. Ducking her head a little, she glanced at the said problem on the page. _Give the trigonometric definitions of 1) sine, 2) cosine, and 3) tangent, and tell how they relate to finding the angles of a triangle._ A silent trill of relief washed over her, as she realized that she knew the answer to this question. But...wasn't that question just a bit easy to be considered junior leveled AP Trig? "You have GOT to be kidding me..." she murmured. Katherine had learned this stuff back in the eighth grade!

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Katherine blinked, realizing that she'd actually said her thought out loud. "Oh- um..I meant... The sine of an angle is defined as the opposite side over the hypotnuse; the cosine of an angle is defined as the adjacent side over the hypotnuse; and the tangent of an angle is defined as the opposite side over the adjacent side. The smaller the angle, the shorter the side opposite the angle is going to be. Sine, cosine, and tangent are all related in trig in a little thing I call SOHCAHTOA, which is, um, which is what I explained." This answer brought forth chuckles from her classmates, and a few admiring whistles and applauses. Katherine smiled as disarmingly as she could up at Mr. Seale, who in turn offered up a rare smile.

"Very good, Miss Pleitz," he nodded in a pleased manner, looking a bit surprised. "That was very good. Very creative answer, also. I must admit I've never had a student in all my thirty something odd years of teaching come up with something like that," he mused. "SOHCAHTOA, huh? Interesting. Interesting..." Patting Katherine on the back, Mr. Seale leaned down slightly. "Though next time, at least try to pretend to be listening, huh?" he winked at her. "Now," he straightened back up. "What about number 8? Anybody have any problems with that? It's a bit tricky..."

Watching Mr. Seale grill the students on math problem after math problem, Katherine smiled a little, and sat up a bit straighter in her seat. She'd finally been accepted by Mr. Seale and recognized by the class as a bright student! She knew she had a tendency to daydream sometimes, anybody really BLAME her for doing so, especially in Mr. Seale's second period math class, and especially if a certain guy sat right in front of her?? _Now...where was I? Oh yeah... Oh, Jacob..._ Katherine thought with the tiniest of sighs. Cupping her chin in the palm of her hand, she returned to gazing at the back of his head. _Do you know how much I like you?_ she thought. _Lots an' lots an' lots....do you even care?_

Almost as if he could feel her silent thoughts, Jacob twisted around slightly in his seat, and flashed Katherine a smile and a thumbs up. "Nice!" he mouthed to her, before turning back around so as to not get caught by Mr. Seale for talking in class. Katherine, for her part, sat there in shock. THE guy that she'd been practically hero-worshipping eever since she got accepted into Vanguard at the beginning of the school year, had noticed her! And had smiled at her! AND had flashed her a thumbs up! _YES!!_ she thought happily. _Oh man, it's gonna be an AWESOME year, I know it!!_

"-and then, he turned around in his seat, went 'Nice!', and SMILED at me!!" Katherine bubbled happily to her best friend Rahne, as the two made their way through the crowded halls towards their lockers. "AND flashed me a thumbs up!! AND-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sure the entire known universe gets the point!" Rahne rolled her eyes with a groan. "Girl, if you talk about Jacob one more time, I swear I'm gonna beat you upside the head with a Nerf bat or something! Good grief! Even I'm not that crazy about guys! Or Brandon, even!"

"Oh, yeah, suuuure..." Katherine drawled out, turning and crossing her arms, as she grinned at the other girl. "Now...what was it that YOU told me a couple of months ago, blushing your head off in the process, about what your brother called you? Let's see...." She pretended to think a moment, then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! 'If all the boys lived across the sea, oh what a great swimmer Rahne would be'!" Katherine grinned.

"And aren't you forgetting something, Kitkat?" Rahne crossed her arms as she looked her. "I do believe Mike added something else after that along the lines of 'And Kitty would be right behind her, if not in front'!"

"Well..that's true..." Katherine admitted sheepishly. "But still, you can't deny that Jacob's not cute," she reminded Rahne hurriedly, refusing to give up the subject. "C'mon, with that gorgeous smile that's like, to DIE for..."

"Well...no..." Rahne admitted with a grin. "He is kinda cute..."

"Just kinda cute?" Katherine glared at the other girl.

"Well, okay, okay, I admit, he's REALLY cute!" Rahne laughed. "But seriously, Kitty, this isn't gonna be yet another one of your 'crush-de-jours', right? I mean, you've practically crushed on every one of the guys at some point or another, and you've only been here like, what? Three and a half months?"

"First of all," Katherine stopped by her locker and turned and glared at her friend. "You totally butchered up that French phrase. Second of all," Turning her attention to the combination lock, she gave it three quick spins, pulling it open. "Second of all," Katherine continued. "I have NOT crushed on every guy here! Just Jacob, and....what's-his-name..."

"Riiiiiiight..." Rahne shook her head, as she opened her own locker. "Whatever you say..."

"Jacob Daniel McAninch..." Katherine sighed dreamily. "Hey, think you can drop a few hints to him for me or something?" she asked hopefully. "Maybe he'll-"

"You guys ready?" Another voice spoke up. Jubilee had arrived. "I'm meeting Sam at the mall at 4:00 sharp, so whoever need rides, come on!" She paused when she got near Katherine, and groaned. "She's at it again, isn't she?" Jubilee asked Rahne in a casual tone.

"Oh, yeah.." Rahne nodded. "Hello? Hellooooooooo? Earth to Kitty!" Waving a hand in front of Katherine, all she got was a blank gaze. "Oh, man, she's gone again..."

"Just outta curiosity, though I think I have a pretty good idea, but what were you guys talking about?"

"What do you think? The last thing we were talking about, she wanted me to write a love letter to Mr. Popular for her."

"Go figure..." Jubilee groaned. Taking Katherine by the shoulders, she shook the younger girl hard. "Kitty! Snap out of it!"

"-Huh?" Katherine blinked. "Oh, hey Jubes! When'd you get here?"

"She's been standing here for the last five minutes, Kit-Kat," Rahne laughed. "Or maybe you didn't notice because you were busy dreaming about your love prince again, hmm?" she grinned.

"Love prince?" Katherine repeated, giving Rahne a strange look.

"You're hopeless..." Jubilee shook her head. "Look, if you like him that bad, at the very least go TALK to him!"

"But I can't just 'go talk to him', Jubes!" Katherine half-wailed, half-complained. "It's not that easy! I'm not like you guys! I can't just go waltz up to a guy that I like, up to JACOB, of all people, and go, 'Hey Jacob, how's it going?'! And I-"

"Kitty?" A masculine voice spoke up from behind the girls. A very FAMILIAR masculine voice...

Katherine froze. It was him...it was HIM! Opening her mouth a little, she turned around slowly and stared up at the guy that had spellbound her heart and soul since the very beginning, when she'd first laid eyes on him. "Er..heh..uh...h-hi Jacob!" she squeaked out, feeling the tip of her ears starting to burn.

"Speak of the devil..." Rahne whispered to Jubilee with a grin, and Jubilee grinned at Katherine, mouthing and making the motion for 'go for it!' Turning a bright shade of red, Kitty wanted nothing more than to squeeze into her locker and hide there for perhaps the next couple thousand years.... Swallowing hard, and clutching her books in a death-grip, she took a deep breath. _Okay, girl...this is it! This is Jacob. Jacob McAninch... THE guy you've had your eyes on for like, the entire year! Say something wild! Something flashy! Something spontaneously flirtatious! Something...totally COOL!_

"Um...so, uh...how are- I-I mean...what's up?" Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Katherine wanted to kick herself. _What kind of a flirtatious conversation starter was THAT?!?!_

"Doin' alright, how 'bout you?" Jacob flashed a smile down at her. He looked amused. "Hey, listen, I was thinking. I mean, I-I know this is kinda a late notice, what with it bein' already Wednesday and all..." He gave a smile, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the girls. "But um..you doin' anything this weekend?"

"Uh...I- ...uh...what?" Katherine blinked. _WHAT did he just say?!_ "U-Uhm..." _What do I say...what do I say...what do I say...WHAT DO I SAY?!?!_ "Uhm....no?" She squeaked out, barely daring to meet those gorgeous blue-gray eyes that nature had so blessed Jacob McAninch with.

"Great!" Jacob beamed. "Maybe we could, y'know, go catch a movie or something." Taking in Katherine's dazed stare, he grinned, eyes sparkling in amusement as he looked down at the petite younger girl. "So, up for a movie, say, Friday night?"

_Breath.....breeeeeeeeath........._ By now, Katherine was practically hyperventilating. _Don't scream.....whatever you do, girl, don't scream....Don't scream...don't scream...don't scream...don't scream....you'll scare him...._ "Uh...movie...night...Friday...uh..." Katherine gulped. "Uh...s-sure...."

"Great, it's a date then," Jacob nodded, grinning brightly. "I'll give you a call up sometime before then. And hey, Kitty," he said as he turned to leave. "I really was impressed with that answer in math class." With a last wink, that wonderful grin, and a wave later, Jacob was gone as suddenly as he'd arrived. Katherine stared after him, too shocked to say anything.


End file.
